Zając/XIX
Kiedy Franek wyszedł od Chyleckiego, Malwa po księżycu dreptał około domu, przytupując nogami na mrozie. W milczeniu przybyli do Malwicz, a wtedy chłopak wyraził życzenie, ażeby strzelec zatrzymał się na drodze o jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków od domostwa Jaśka Tetery. - Poczekajcie tu chwilkę! - powiada. Zacierając ręce, Teterzak wszedł do izby, gdzie nikt nań nie zwrócił uwagi i nikt mu nie odpowiedział, kiedy mówił, że mróz siarczysty na dworze. Marynia czytała na głos książkę, a matka, Terenia i Jadzia, szyjąc przy lampie, słuchały. Wtem nagle Marynia przerwała czytanie, zapaliła papierosa, zbliżyła się do brata, odebrała list doktora i szepnęła: - Strach, co tu za awantury dziś były! - Cóż takiego? - zapytał Franek niedbale. - Stary się wściekł, sponiewierał nas, matkę!... - Dawno już powinien! - My sobie tam dałyśmy radę; ale na ciebie wre, odgraża się ogromnie. - O cóż mu chodzi? - Listy od doktora do mnie znalazł – cała paczka wypadła mi z kieszeni. - To za cóż wre na mnie? - A bo doktor w jednym liście pisze wyraźnie, że ty jesteś posłańcem... - Phi! Ja sam miałem kiedy staremu o tym powiedzieć... Korci mię. - Oszalałeś? - Myślisz, żem ja taki głupi i nie wiem, co się święci! - Chylecki myśli się ze mną żenić. - Taka to prawda, jak – że się psi bodą! Ale co ja sobie gębę na próżno psuję; masz przecie ojca i matkę! Główna rzecz, żebyś wiedziała, że za noszenie tych listów musisz mi dobrze zapłacić. Wykręcił się na pięcie, usiadł na tapczanie, wyciągnął nieznacznie dubeltówkę stojącą w kącie i za drzwi się z nią wyniósł. Już był za progiem sieni, kiedy niespodziewanie spotkał się z ojcem na wąskich schodach. - Ty co z tą dubeltówką? - warknął stary, chwytając za lufę. Franek zmieszany nie dawał żadnej odpowiedzi, tylko szarpnął strzelbę, chcąc ją wyrwać ojcu z ręki. Tetera chwycił syna za kark lewicą i zrzucił go na ostatni schodek, a sam stanął powyżej i usiłował wyrwać strzelbę, którą powalony chłopak krzepko trzymał oburącz. Ciągnąc dubeltówkę do góry i znowu szturchając nią syna, stary wykonywał ruchy człowieka przy pompie. Franek brał kolbą w głowę, w zęby, w piersi, a strzelby nie popuścił. Dopiero ojciec zszedł poniżej i z całej siły tak kopnął syna, że ten puścił dubeltówkę i stoczył się na ziemię, brocząc krwią po śniegu. - Masz, suczy synu! - mruknął Tetera i jeszcze chłopaka poczęstował kolbą – i tak ci się jeszcze będzie należało za to, że swatasz siostrę. Odwrócił się i zasapany poszedł do izby, a cała kolba strzelby była od krwi czerwona. Flora, gdy tylko posłyszała kroki męża, zaraz zaczęła do córek mówić: - Chyba z was która niech weźmie siekierę i drew narąbie!... Albo może ta starowina Mikowa? Mikowa była to blisko siedemdziesięcioletnia staruszka, służąca. Teterzanki zachichotały, dobrze rozumiejąc, że matka wynajduje ojcu zajęcie. Stary łypnął swoim straszliwym okiem, ale nikt tu nie zwracał uwagi na jego spojrzenia. W kwadrans potem Tetera rąbał drzewo przy schodkach, gdzie niedawno skatował syna. Tymczasem Franek dźwignął się z ziemi i wyszedł na drogę, gdzie go oczekiwał Malwa, odszeptując wieczorne pacierze. Strzelec słyszał z oddalenia jakieś szamotanie się przed domem Tetery i nie rozumiał, co to znaczy, gdyż bity przez ojca chłopak ani pisnął. - A toś mię pan strzelec wykierował! - powiedział Teterzak, ukazując swą twarz zakrwawioną. - Stary mi, psia krew, zęby, oczy powybijał, dziur w głowie narobił, a wszystko przez pana strzelca. - Bój się Boga, Franusiu, co ty mówisz? - Prawdę mówię, do figlów nie mam ochoty... Idźmy, potem się porachujemy! - Jak to – idźmy? - No, bo ja nie myślę dziś w domu nocować! Cała ta moja familia – niech ją diabli biorą! Malwa ścierpł cały, szedł w milczeniu obok chłopaka, który co stąpił kilka kroków, brał z ziemi garść śniegu i posykując, wycierał nim zakrwawioną twarz, ręce. - Licho mi poddało nadstawiać łba za cudzą dubeltówkę – mruczał niezadowolony. - Przepraszam cię, mój synu! Któż się też mógł spodziewać takiego nieszczęścia! - jęczał strzelec. - Z przeprosin nic mi nie przyjdzie! Pan strzelec powinien się znać na rzeczy! Obaj przyśpieszali teraz kroków i wnet przybyli do mieszkania Malwy, który natychmiast i zapalił świeczkę i już wyraźnie widział ciężkie rany chłopaka. Strzelec ułożył gościa na swoim łóżku, omył go należycie wodą i chciał zaraz sprowadzić felczera. Ale Franek nie dał sobie wspominać o Chyleckim, a tylko coraz to wtrącił słówko o wdzięczności, jaka mu się sprawiedliwie należy od Malwy, który się krzątał dręczony ciężkimi wyrzutami sumienia. „Moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina!” Strzelec całą noc siedział przy Franku i robiło mu się jakoś ciepło w duszy, kiedy chłopaka doglądał, okrywał: doznawał uczucia ojcostwa. On by przyjął to dziecko za swoje, wychowałby je, nauczył wiary w Boga. „Może Pan Jezus zesłał takie nieszczęście – raz, żeby mnie doświadczyć, drugi raz, żeby chłopca ze złej drogi sprowadzić. Niezbadane są wyroki Opatrzności!” Było już dobrze po północy, kiedy chory zasnął i w gorączce majaczył, mówił o wdzięczności, jaką mu Malwa winien; a Malwa się nieustannie modlił do Przemienienia Pańskiego. Dzień zaświtał, strzelec, znużony czuwaniem, utopił głowę w dłoniach, rozmyślał o swym przykrym położeniu: nie odzyskał dworskiej dubeltówki i naraził Franka na takie straszne zajście z ojcem. Jeszcze się dobrze nad tym nie zastanowił, a tu przychodzi stelmach i zabiera swoją pojedynkę. Co tylko stelmach wyszedł, wpada posłaniec od pana rządcy i mówi - „Panie strzelec, jutro od rana trzeba być gotowym – polowanie! Sam pan dziedzic będzie polował”. „O najsłodsze imię Jezus, cóż ja nieszczęśliwy pocznę!” - pomyślał Malwa. Zafrasowany pobiegł na wieś, kupił od baby kurę, zabił, oskubał, warzył dla chorego rosół i rozmyślał nad swym położeniem bez wyjścia: był jak zając we wnyku. Naraz, kiedy wylewał rosół na miskę, przyszła mu do głowy myśl szczęśliwa: „Pójdę do szafarza, pocałuję go w rękę, kolano, zmiękczę, poproszę o radę”. I postawił miskę z rosołem na ławie przy łóżku chorego: - Posil się, synu, będziesz zdrowszy! Franek, opuchły, przetarł oczy, spojrzał na miskę i na drugi bok się przewrócił. Strzelec zostawił go tak i pobiegł do szafarza, który dopiero co tylko ukończył wydawanie zapasów z szafarni na kuchnię i właśnie pierwszy raz po nocy zażył łyk „waleriany”. Pan Kacper, sztywnie surowy, pełny godności, przechadzał się po izbie. - Aa, co ja widzę, pan Malwa? Zające do szafarni, hę? Dobrze! Zamiast odpowiedzieć, strzelec złożył obie ręce i z miną wyrażającą błaganie padł na kolana przed zdziwionym szafarzem, który zapytywał: - Co, co, co znowu? - Nie gub mnie, nieboraka, panie szafarzu! - Ja mam gubić? Skądże się wzięło? - Oj, ta dubeltówka nieszczęśliwa! - Du-bel-tów-ka?... Uhuu! - zawołał szafarz, przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę. - Wstań no, panie Malwa! Tylko głupca raduje taka postawa na klęczkach... Ja nie król. Więc jakże, dubeltówka dworska przepadła? - Radź, panie szafarzu, będziesz dobrodziejem moim na całe życie! Toć my obaj katolicy, z Malwicz pochodzimy... Miej litość nade mną! - Dobrze to jest, panie Malwa, udawać się w pokorę – rzekł szafarz, patrząc na końce butów. - Sługa pokorny, koń powolny, żoneczka czuła – oo! Ale stać na mrozie, upokarzać się po szkodzie, hę? - Grzeszna moja dusza! - zawołał Malwa żałośnie, a pan Kacper ciągnął dalej: - Knieja jest to... jest to... owczarnia, strzec jej trzeba przed lisem, wilkiem, złodziejem, strzec z dubeltówką na ramieniu. Cóż z tego, że Tetera – brat pana strzelca, kiedy złodziej koronny? - Oj, nabroił on, nawarzył mi piwa! Bądź litościwy, panie szafarzu! - Nade mną nie mają litości – rzekł szafarz opryskliwie – kąsacie mnie, oczerniacie, gady! - Święty Boże, któż by miał śmiałość! - wykrzyknął strzelec ze szczerością, która zastanowiła pana Kacpra. - Kto? Kto miałby śmiałość? Cała ta hołota, służba dworska, przyjaciele Filipka, różne pucybuty! - A i ja miałbym słuchać kucharza? Boże, zmiłuj się! - Szelma, błazen – prawda? Myśliwego udaje, chce rej wodzić w Morzelanach. - Ej, jakie tam jego myślistwo! - Widzisz, panie Malwa, tacy mir mają, ludzie ich słuchają, wierzą ich łajdackiemu szczekaniu. - Cóż oni mogą złego mówić, czym szkodzić? - Jak to, panie Malwa, nie wiesz, że mię we dworze mają za pijaka i o tym tylko mówią? - Ha, to już złej gęby potrzeba! - odrzekł strzelec dobrodusznie, zyskując sobie coraz więcej serce szafarza. - Dwanaście lat w północnym klimacie, a dwadzieścia i coś ciężkiej służby w tym dworze! - mówił pan Kacper grobowym głosem. - Na cóż mi przyszło? Walerianę pić muszę i znosić prześladowanie takich... takich... Z tymi słowy pochwycił z półki flaszkę, pokazał ją strzelcowi z daleka i łyknął. - Rozumiesz, panie Malwa, waleriana na uspokojenie? Serce, żołądek, piersi, a oni szczują! Ja – pijak... Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, pobiegł do drzwi, założył je na haczyk i rzekł, mrugając oczyma: - Podpatrują mię, podpatrują! Malwa skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i z wyrazem twarzy wyrażającym najgłębsze uszanowanie wpatrywał się w szafarza jak w wyrocznię. - Czego oni chcą ode mnie? Wody nikomu nie zamąciłem w Morzelanach... Ja, panie, nie z tych, co to radzą na złe dla datku, krzywdzą dla dostatku, śmierci życzą dla spadku i oczerniają cię, bratku! - mówił pan Kacper z poważnym naciskiem, chodząc po pokoju. - Toteż wiedziałem, panie szafarzu, do kogo przychodzę. Ja bym się tu do nikogo innego w Morzelanach iść nie ważył. - Szczerością każdy do mnie trafi. Do zwierza – pod wiatr, do ptaka – za słońcem, do konia -nie po omacku, a do Kacpra Kulika-Zdrojewskiego – po szczerości! No, ale cóż ja ci, panie Malwa, pomóc mogę, ja, oficjalista, prześladowany w tym dworze, człowiek sponiewierany, chory? Nie masz dubeltówki, a tu polowanie – prawda? - Prawda, panie szafarzu! - Czekajże, co by tu robić? Szafarz z palcem na czole zbliżył się do półki, wziął flaszkę z walerianą i łyknął, mówiąc jakby sam do siebie - „Oo, coś się w sercu psuje!”. - Teraz zaczął znowu chodzić, a podeszwy jego zdawały się lgnąć do podłogi. Nagle przystanął, utkwił wzrok w strzelcu i zapytał: - O czym to mówiliśmy? - A o dubeltówce! - rzekł Malwa z pośpiechem. - Wiem, już wiem!... Dworska dubeltówka jest w rękach Tetery, kłusownika. Gdybym był pijakiem, czy ja bym mógł wiedzieć o takich rzeczach? Powiedz, panie Malwa! - Ale ma się rozumieć. - Pan mi się podobasz, panie Malwa! Może by wódeczki – co? Dla gości mam wódkę, choć sam do ust tego nie biorę, nie wolno mi przy walerianie. Mówiąc to, wydobył z szafy półgąsiorek. - Czysta podobno najlepsza... A ja sobie – waleriany! Nalał strzelcowi pół szklanki i trącił się z nim swoją walerianową. Teraz atoli stał już na jednym miejscu, twarz mu sczerwieniała, rozkładał żywo ręce i znowu mówił: - Panie Malwa, jakeś jest uczciwy szlachcic z Malwicz, powiedz, czy ja wyglądam na pijaka? - Żeby mię tak Bóg ostro sądził! - Widzisz, a te łajdaki śmieją mówić! I tacy mają wiarę... Może by jeszcze sznapsika. Trącę się walerianą z porządnym człowiekiem... Widzę teraz wyraźnie, że Malwa-Zabłotnik jest moim przyjacielem. Cóż, kiedy przy tym dworze ludzie się marnują! No, jeszcze wódeczki, rodaku z Malwicz! Zataczając się, podszedł do szafy i trzęsącą się ręką nalał strzelcowi pół szklanki, a potem podążył ku framudze po swoją walerianę. Malwa pił jedynie przez uprzejmość, uważał, że nie wypada odmawiać. Ale gorzałka poszła strzelcowi do głowy i dodała mu śmiałości. Kiedy więc pan Kacper zaczął się kiwać, a na twarzy miał uśmiech łaskawości, Malwa rzucił się do niego z zapałem i całując go w rękę, mówił: - Radź, dobrodzieju, radź, co mam robić z tą dubeltówką! Szafarz chwycił teraz strzelca za szyję, przyciskał do siebie, całował. - Bierz dubeltówkę, bracie Malwo, bierz! W tej chwili właśnie ściskający się serdecznie stracili równowagę i z łomotem upadli na ziemię, tak że strzelec leżał na szafarzu. - Patrzaj, braciszku... co to jest... rr-eumatyzm... w głowie... nogach... rękach... uuu! Ratuj, podnieś!... Malwa wziął do serca cierpienie pana Kacpra i ze łzami w oczach dźwigał go z upadku, a przy tym usiłował zachowywać całe uszanowanie dla osoby szafarza, którego z wielkim trudem dowlókł nareszcie do łóżka i na nim złożył. - A-tak... się zbliża... uuu! - mruczał pan Kacper, a strzelec spoglądał nań z współczuciem, znowu się nachylił, cmoknął reumatyka w kolano i nieśmiałym głosem poszepnął: - To ja niby tę dubeltówkę mogę... - B-b-bierz... dubeltówkę... b-bierz! - wybąkał szafarz machając ręką i tuląc głowę do poduszki. Strzelec ostrożnie zdjął strzelbę znad łóżka, pocałował w nogę chrapiącego już pana Kacpra i zataczając się – gdyż zalał dziś nieźle pałkę – pośpieszył do domu. Kiedy Malwa wszedł do izby, Franek z twarzą opuchłą i zsiniałą siedział na łóżku; ale rosołu, mięsa kurzego nie było ani śladu na misce. - Dziękuję ci, Panie Boże, żeś mię w ostatniej chwili nie opuścił! - zawołał strzelec, a oczy jego wyrażały zadowolenie: jutro na polowaniu będzie mógł wystąpić z dubeltówką wobec dziedzica i pana rządcy. - Złoty człowiek ten pan szafarz! Zając/XIX